


Plushies

by arwainian



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plushies, Shopping Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwainian/pseuds/arwainian
Summary: Taako and Kravitz go on a date in a stuffed animal store.





	Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever posted on here, I hope people like it! This was written for a request my friend Tortoise (unfathomabletortoise) over on tumblr sent me.
> 
> it's sorta an au? But there's no huge difference.

“Okay so, the place I’m taking you for our date tonight is a bit unconventional-”

“Must be a day ending in ‘y,’” Kravitz said fondly.

“-but you know how I like to mix business and pleasure,” said Taako as he walked Kravitz right into a store lined floor to ceiling with shelves and shelves of stuffed animals. Kravitz gave Taako a bemused look.

“What business do you have that involves stuffed animals?”

“Well you see, my man, Magnus has been complaining about our apartment’s policy against dogs non-stop for the past week! Which makes it fucking impossible to focus on creating my magnum opus. So, I’m getting him something shaped like a dog so he stops complaining for a little while,” he said as he gestured to the numerous plush dogs on the shelf to his left, “Figured I can get you something nice too.” 

“That...that’s very sweet of you, Taako.”

“Yeah well don’t get too excited because I expect you to get me something too.”

“So your idea for date night is to buy stuffed animals for each other?”

“Yeah basically. Whoever finds the most fitting one picks where we go for dinner or something,” Taako said with a shrug, “You up for it, handsome?”

“...Alright.”

Half an hour later, the two of them met up at the cashier, Kravitz holding one stuffed animal, Taako holding two. In one arm Taako held a toy golden retriever (obviously for Magnus) and in the other arm was-

In the other was a toy cat. That looked like a skeleton.

“What do you think of this baby?” Taako held up the toy cat and shook it a little. “Glows in the dark too.” 

Kravitz examined the cat and smiled.

“I love it. It’s very nice.”

“Sweet! Thought you would. Okay okay now show me the loot.” Taako leaned forward excitedly.

“Oh um,” Kravitz held out the toy in his hands, “I got you a-”

“A mongoose,” said Taako, voice full of admiration.

“Yes, I saw it and I thought of you.” Kravitz rubbed the back of his neck.

“That is the sappiest fucking thing I’ve ever heard. You win. Where do you want to go for dinner?”

“You like it?”

“Hell yeah I do!”

“Oh! Good… so I pick where we have dinner?”

“Mmm hmmm!”

“I think I’d prefer your cooking to any restaurant…”

“You just have all the smooth lines today don’t you, Romeo.”

Kravitz smiled and kissed Taako’s cheek. “Does it count as smooth if I really mean all of it?”

“Coming from someone as good looking as you? Definitely.”


End file.
